


Star-Crossed: A Luthor And A Warlock

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, F/F, Fantasy AU, Good Brother Lex Luthor, Nephilim Lena, Rating May Change, Shadowhunter Lena, Warlock Kara, other characters to be added - Freeform, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: Lena Luthor is from a very elite family of shadowhunters, nephilim warriors sworn to protect humanity from demons. She’s expected to marry a nice shadowhunter man and have shadowhunter children, and most importantly to stay away from the downworlders. The problem? She likes girls, and she has no interest in avoiding the downworld.Kara Zor-El is a centuries old warlock who’s intimately familiar with the sins of the shadowhunters. When she meets Lena by chance, she agrees to a date despite her family. A Luthor and a warlock- what could possibly go wrong?A Supercorp au set in the shadowhunters world of Cassandra Clare.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. A Cat’s Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaDanvers73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/gifts).



> The idea for this au came from my lovely girlfriend. For those of you who are familiar with shadowhunters, she wanted an au based on Malec’s dynamic. I’m very excited for this one.

The National City Institute was having a quiet night with Lionel and Lillian Luthor, heads of the Institue, visiting Idris, the shadowhunter homeland. It’s occupants were Lena and Lex Luthor, Sam and Ruby Arias, and Alex Danvers. The oldest, Lex, was Lionel and Lillian’s son. He was easy to spot with his shaved head standing out. His younger half sister, Lena, had a dark, straight ponytail and was tracking in demon blood on her boots. Sam was Lena’s best friend and parabatai, meaning they were partners by oath and shared a deep, emotional connection. Her ten-year-old daughter, Ruby, was still in training and had yet to receive her first rune. When Sam was sixteen, she became pregnant after a fling with a mundane, a human, who she never saw again. The Clave, the governing body of shadowhunters, disapproved of her actions, but did nothing since she was raising Ruby as a shadowhunter. Alex Danvers stayed there too while her parents were at the Midvale Institute. She was like another mother and a best friend to Ruby. 

“Sis, you’re spreading that ichor all over the wooden floors,” Lex chided gently. 

“So I’ll use a cleansing rune,” Lena replied. “That’s why the Angel gave us one.” She lifted her foot up, pulled her stele (a piece of holy metal called adamas resembling a want) out from her boot, and drew a rune for cleansing on the bottom of her foot. The dark blood trail dissolved into the air. 

“Aunt Lena!” The cry of little Ruby grabbed her attention. She picked the girl up, spun her around, and set her back down. Ruby grinned at her before turning to the others. “Aunt Alex! Uncle Lex!”

Following after Ruby was Sam, laughing. “How did it go?” she asked. 

“It was easy,” Alex answered. “Just three little demons.”

“And now,” Lex said. “It’s time to relax. I picked up an invitation for a downworld party, hosted by none other than the High Warlock of National City, Kara Zor-El. It’s her cat’s birthday.”

“Why would I want to go to a downworld party?” Lena grumbled. “The streets of National City are already loud enough.” 

“Can I come?” Ruby asked excitedly. 

“No!” Sam answered. “You’re too young for downworld parties. We’re gonna stay here.”

“Actually,” Alex cut in. “You go ahead. I’ll stay back here with Ruby.” 

The child grinned and high-fived Alex. “I have so much that I’ve been working on with Mom to show you!”

“Well, that settles it,” Lex decided. “Sam, go get Lena party ready. We’ll leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Lex!” Lena protested. 

“Oh, come on Lena,” Sam said, putting her arm around Lena’s shoulder and leading her away. “It’ll be fun. Now, I know you don’t have much to wear besides these black shirts and sweaters, but that purple dress you have with your heels will work nicely.”

“Sam, I’m not a kid,” Lena complained, but she went to her room to get dressed anyways. She knew the dress Sam was talking about with the coat and belt that go over it. She pulled her regular, sweaty clothes off and changed into a simple, purple dress with her coat wrapped up around it. After adding heels and red lipstick, as well as taking her hair out of its ponytail, she was what her brother would call “party ready.” 

She stood by the doors of the Institute. After just another minute, Lex came out in a perfectly pressed suit while Sam came out in a low-cut black dress with a small black purse hanging off her shoulder. “Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?” Lex asked. “Seriously, you look great Lena.”

“You do,” Sam agreed, smiling. She pulled her stele out from her purse. “I’ll draw the glamour runes so we can get past the mundanes without any attention. It’s not a far walk to Kara’s penthouse. We’ll take them off there.”

XXX

At the top floor, right before the door to the penthouse, Sam deactivated everyone’s glamour runes. “Well, here goes nothing,” she said. “Lex, would you do the honors?”

Lex grinned as he knocked. A little slot slid open where someone, presumably Kara, could look out at them with bright, yellow eyes, pupil’s slit like a cat’s. She narrowed them. “I don’t remember inviting any shadowhunters to Streaky’s party.”

“I have the invitation right here,” Lex replied, holding it up. 

“I must have been drunk,” Kara commented. She opened the door. Lena blinked a few times rapidly, taken aback by the beautiful warlock standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair styled in perfect waves cascading off her shoulders, and she wore a black suit with a gold flower pattern covering it. The suit jacket dipped down to her waist, showing the white shirt underneath. “As long as you promise not to terrorize any of my guests, I’ll let you stay. For the hot one.”

“Thank you,” Lex replied, a bit smug. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Not you. The one with the pretty, green eyes.”

Lex glanced behind himself at Lena, clearly not paying any attention as she stared at Kara. “My sister?” he asked, grinning. 

“Yes. She’s welcome here any time. Well, come on.” Kara motioned them through the door as she turned back inside, heading towards a group of arguing vampires. 

“Did I really just get told I’m not the hot one? I’m loosing my charisma. That Kara is something, huh sis?” Lex asked, nudging Lena. 

“Oh, yeah,” Lena responded, eyes still on Kara. 

“Were you even listening?” Sam asked. 

Lena snapped her head towards her as if she just noticed Sam and Lex were there. “What?”

“She was talking to us,” Sam gently reminded her. 

“Oh. Yeah.”

Sam laughed, ignoring the obvious lie. “Hey Lex, do all warlocks dress like that?”

“No, I think it’s just her,” Lex answered. “The suit is nice though. I kind of want one. Maybe then I’ll be the hot one?”

“Stop complaining,” Sam replied, playfully swatting at his arm. “We both know you’re secretly pleased that someone has taken an interest in Lena.”

Lex looked back at Lena, still just staring at Kara wherever she went. “I never thought I’d see Lena like someone. She’s downright smitten. She’s not even listening to us!”

Sam nudged Lena. “Are you alright there? She’s pretty hot, isn’t she?” 

“Yes,” Lena answered. “I mean, what?”

“I have to agree,” Lex said. “Plus she’s lived a long time. I bet she’s better in bed than the Seelie.” 

Lena blushed and looked down at her shoes. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find out. She seems like your type.”

“Oh no, my dear sister. She likes you,” Lex replied. 

“What? Me?”

Lex chuckled. “Yeah, I knew you weren’t paying attention. Sam, explain it to my sister.”

“Kara thinks you’re hot,” Sam explained, happy to help. “Come on. We’re going to go talk to her.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “What? Now?”

Sam grinned. “Yes, now.” She grabbed Lena’s arm and began to pull. 

“You two have fun,” Lex called out after them. “I’m going to go explore her top shelf alcohol.”

Lena groaned in embarrassment. “Come on, Sam. We should really be making sure he doesn’t hurt himself instead.”

“Stop trying to stop me,” Sam chided her. 

“I can’t!”

“But WE can! See, we’re here.” They were now halfway across the room, right behind the warlock. Sam reached forward and tapped her shoulder. 

Just as Kara turned around, Sam put her hand against Lena’s back and shoved her none too gently into the warlock. Instinctively, Kara held out her arms for Lena to stumble into as she lost her balance. Kara caught her with her hands around Lena’s waist, steadying her. “Muscles,” Lena observed, then turned bright red. “I-I mean, thank you for, uh, for catching me.”

“It’s the least I could do after your friend pushed you,” Kara replied, smiling in amusement. “I’m Kara Zor-El by the way.”

“Lena. Lena Luthor. And yeah, my-my friend’s not subtle,” Lena rambled. “I-I-I really like your eyes.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena thoughtfully. “Interesting. Most shadowhunters get uncomfortable when I don’t glamour my eyes.”

“Why? They’re hot,” Lena replied. Realizing what she had just said, she blushed fiercely again. “Um, I mean, uh-“

“Probably because they’re demon eyes.”

“Oh. Right.” Lena shielded her face with her hand. She was just making a hug embarrassment out of herself tonight, and in front of the very attractive girl too. 

“You’re not an everyday shadowhunter, are you?” Kara wondered aloud. 

Lena winced. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s rather refreshing,” Kara answered. “So, Lena, what brings you here?”

“My brother, mostly,” Lena replied. “He, uh, thought it would be good for me or something.”

“You mean the one drinking my wine straight out of the bottle?” Kara observed, amused. 

Lena looked over to where Lex was, chugging wine while Sam and a few werewolves cheered him on. “Oh, by the Angel! I’m so sorry about that.”

Kara laughed warmly. “No need to apologize, Lena. I wouldn’t supply the drinks if I didn’t want to see my guests having a good time. I don’t even remember inviting Lex, but I am so glad I did because I got to meet his very attractive sister.”

The young shadowhunter’s cheeks were flaming. “Can I- can I ask? Kara, would you, uh, w-would you want to, uh, go on a date? With me?”

It was just so cute that the warlock couldn’t resist. “Yes, whenever you want, Lena. I look forward to it.” 

Lena’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really? That’s great! Uh, uh, would tomorrow evening work?”

“Tomorrow evening would be lovely.”

Caught in the moment, Lena’s eyes travelled to Kara’s lips. They were so pink and plump and by the Angel, Lena just really wanted to kiss them. She leaned forward hesitantly, then pressed her mouth against Kara’s. The warlock responded eagerly, pressing their lips together and grabbing Lena’s shoulders. 

Suddenly, Lena realized what she was doing. “I-I’m so sorry!” she apologized, eyes wide. “I didn’t even ask!”

“That’s quite alright, Lena,” Kara replied with a soft smile. “It was nice.” She leaned forwards and reconnected their lips again, savoring the new sensation. It was gentle and warm. When Kara pulled away, Lena beamed up at her. 

The moment was too good to last. Sam appeared by her side, grabbing her arm. “Lena, I’m so sorry, but we have to go. I think Lex is about to pass out.”

“Seriously?” Lena asked, looking over towards her brother. He was unsteady on his feet, eyes looking everywhere at once. “He can normally hold his drinks a little better than that.”

“I probably should have mentioned that they’re extra strong, made for those with demon blood,” Kara said apologetically. 

Lena actually laughed. “That’s alright. I should get him home though.” She turned to Kara and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Streaky ‘happy birthday’ for me.”

Following Sam’s lead, the two shadowhunters positioned Lex’s arms over their shoulders. Sam redrew the glamour runes, making them invisible to the mundanes. “Tomorrow evening, huh?” Sam asked, smirking. 

“Yes,” Lena replied, blushing. “I’ve got a date.”

“Man, Lex so wishes he was sober for this,” Sam commented, and the two women laughed. 

* * *

The great thing about being a warlock was that Kara could throw a party one night and have a spotless penthouse the next morning. Kara prided herself on her appearance. She was an elegant warlock, thank you very much. 

This morning, she had her two friends over: Brainy, a warlock with blue skin and white hair, and Nia, a warlock with blue scales around her eyes that almost looked like a mask. They both sat at her table, sipping coffee she’d made them. Mundanes constantly asked for her recipe. They would never get it. 

“So, how was your party?” Nia asked. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.” 

“It was pretty rad,” Kara replied. “A couple of shadowhunters turned up interestingly enough.”

“Shadowhunters?” Brainy repeated, alarmed. “I’ve told you to be more careful.”

“No, no, it was nothing like that,” Kara explained. “They were here to party.”

Brainy laughed. “Oh, you’re being facetious!” At Kara’s serious look, he stopped. “The chances of a shadowhunter attending a warlock party purely for fun are-“

Kara held up her hand to cut him off. “They’re low. I know. And yet it happened.”

“Well, at least tell us who they were,” Nia pressed. 

“There were three of them,” Kara answered. “Lex and Lena Luthor, and Samantha Arias.”

Nia’s eyes widened. “The Luthors? You know that their parents were high ranking in the Circle, right?”

“I remember,” Kara snapped. Many years ago, the Circle had been an organization of shadowhunters that saw the downworld as monsters who needed to be stopped. “I fought Lillian and Lionel more times than I can count. But the Circle is gone now. The Clave destroyed them.”

“Shadowhunters have always looked down on us and the downworld with a certain degree of fear and disgust. Don’t get your hopes up,” Brainy replied. 

Kara hummed. “That wasn’t even the most interesting thing that happened last night. Lena Luthor asked me for a date.”

Brainy choked on his coffee and spit it back out. “Excuse me?”

“Did you really just spit coffee all over my table?” Kara asked with a glare. She raised her hand and magicked the mess away. “Lena Luthor asked me for a date.”

“I’m assuming you said no,” Brainy replied. 

“I did not say no!” Kara exclaimed. “Just because she’s a shadowhunter.”

Nia reached out across the table and touched Brainy’s hand. “Maybe I should take this one.” She turned to Kara. “You really said yes to a date?”

Kara sighed. “What was I thinking?”

“Well, do you like this girl?” Nia asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara replied, nodding. “I really, really do.”

“Then you need to go out with her,” Nia said. “Better to love and get your heart broke than to go through life feeling nothing. That’s how warlocks like us start to petrify.”

The threat of petrification constantly loomed over Kara. While she would not grow old and die, over time her emotions would become harder to reach, leaving her a cold, empty shell; alive but not really living. It was a process that caught up to all warlocks eventually. Kara didn’t expect it to happen to her soon at only 400 years old, but she knew it was going to happen someday. Already she had felt the chill in her bones and heard the whispering. Denying her heart was just going to make that grow stronger.

Kara sighed and sat down in between her friends. “Thank you, Nia,” she said. “So that means you’re going to help me figure it out, right?”

“Right.”

“I would suggest sticking to mundane areas,” Brainy said. “It would minimize the risk of shadowhunter-downworlder conflict.”

“Do you think there will be any?” Kara asked, frowning. The little crinkle in her forehead showed through. 

“Based on my calculations-“

“Never mind,” Kara quickly decided. “I’m gonna take her to this little mundane place I love called Big Belly Burger. Everybody loves burgers, right?”

“About 83.7% of the worldwide population does,” Brainy supplied helpfully. 

Nia cracked a smile. “You’re making that up,” she teased. 

Brainy frowned. “I did the math!” he protested. 

“Magic,” Nia accused. 

“Math!”

Kara laughed at their interaction. Brainy, nicknamed that because he was a genius, never met a number he didn’t love. He retained the smallest bits of information and used it to spit out statistics. Nia pretended to be annoyed, but Kara knew that secretly she thought it was adorable. 

She leaned back against her chair and sighed dramatically. “But what should I wear?” she asked. “Blue? Purple?”

Nia answered, “Always go with the blue. You know this.”

“You just say that because you have blue scales and Brainy has blue skin,” Kara replied with a smirk. “I’m beginning to think you’re a bit biased.”

“Have I ever let you down before?” Nia asked, flashing her best puppy dog eyes at her friend. 

Kara pretended to think about it for a moment. “Well, there was that one time...”

“Hey!” Nia protested. 

“Kidding! You know I’m kidding, Nia,” Kara replied, dodging blue magic sparks shooting out of Nia’s hand. “You’ve never let me down before. You either, Brainy.”

“And we’re not going to let you down now,” Brainy insisted. “I may be wary of this shadowhunter, but I am happy for you. I wish you the best of luck, and I am here if you need anything.” 

* * *

The evening had arrived, and Lena couldn’t be more nervous for her date with Kara. Lex had tried to dress her up nicely, though he wasn’t happy when Lena ended up going with a simple black sweater and black pants. “This is a date! You need to dress to impress,” Lex had insisted. 

“If my date doesn’t like me for me, then I’m not going on another one,” Lena replied very matter of factly. 

Lex scowled. “Oh, what do you know? You’ve never been on a date before!”

“Goodbye, Lex.”

So that was how Lena found herself standing outside the door to Kara’s penthouse for the second time in two days. She nervously brought her fist up to the door and knocked. The door opened automatically, and Lena stepped in. The place was much cleaner than it had been the previous night. She glanced around. The furniture looked old and expensive. 

Suddenly, a blue-skinned, white-haired warlock man was at her side. He stood a little shorter than her and glared. “Hurt my friend, shadowhunter, and I will break every bone in your body, stitch you back up with my magic, and break them again,” he threatened. 

Lena felt her cheeks heat up. “I-I-I don’t want to hurt anyone,” she replied. 

“Brainy!” That was Kara’s voice, shouting from another room. She came out from around the corner and grinned at Lena. “Well, you look dashing! Please ignore my azure friend. He was just leaving.” She shot a pointed look at the other warlock, who scowled. 

“Very well. But remember, shadowhunter, I will be watching you,” Brainy said before walking past Lena and leaving. 

“By Lilith,” Kara sighed. “I love him, but he can be a little intense sometimes.”

Lena blushed, staring up at the gorgeous warlock in front of her. She was wearing black pants with a shiny black belt and a blue button-up shirt tucked in. “He do-doesn’t seem t-to like me very much,” Lena stuttered. 

“He’s not very trusting of shadowhunters,” Kara explained. “But he’ll warm up to you. Anyways, I wanted to show you this little mundane place I love. It’s called Big Belly Burger, and those burgers are to die for.”

“That sounds am-amazing,” Lena replied. She looked up into Kara’s face and noticed her eyes were a light blue color. “Your eyes,” she commented.

Kara blushed and raised her hands to her face. “Did I forget the glamour? Sorry, just one sec-“

“No,” Lena interrupted her. “It’s not that. They're blue. I mean, I-I think they're beautiful, but I just really like th-the thing your eyes do.”

The warlock smiled gently as she looked down at Lena. “You’re very sweet. It’s best to keep the glamour up for the mundanes though. They can get uncomfortable around my natural eyes, not to mention that I’ll get uncomfortable if they ask too many questions.”

“Oh. I’m s-s-sorry,” Lena replied, blushing harder and looking down at her shoes. 

Slowly, Kara slid her warm hand into Lena’s and interlocked their fingers. “You don’t have to be sorry, angel. Shall we go? The night awaits us.”

Lena nodded, and Kara took the lead, taking them down to the street. A few mundanes glanced at them, which made Lena feel a little uncomfortable. She was used to being invisible to them. Thankfully her runes were all covered up. Otherwise she would have been getting some weird stares. Big Belly Burger was about a ten minute walk from there, which wasn’t bad to the fit shadowhunter. She enjoyed the feeling of Kara being close and holding her hand. 

“We’re here,” Kara announced as they arrived at the door to Big Belly Burger. “Prepare your palette for some divine cuisine.” Lena snickered a bit at that. “Oh, so she’s cute, and she laughs at my jokes!” Kara exclaimed, smiling wide. 

“Well then, consider my palette prepared,” Lena teased. “Actually, that does smell divine.”

Kara stepped forward to hold the door open for Lena who blushed a bit, unused to the chivalry. She walked inside, and the smell was even better. Lena didn’t think she’d ever smelled so much grease in her life. Her mouth actually started to water. Kara noticed and winked at her. “You don’t get this kind of food at the Institute, do you?” she asked. 

“No. I do not,” Lena replied. “Though there is no shortage of vegetables.”

The warlock groaned. “Lena! You have been missing out! Let me hook you up with something good.” She grabbed Lena’s hand and dragged her over to the counter where a very bored looking cashier stood behind a register. 

“Welcome to Big Belly Burger. May I take your order?” the cashier asked robotically. 

Kara grinned. “You may indeed!” she announced. “We’ll take two double patty combos and a large order of fries animal style.”

“What would you like to drink?” the cashier asked, pressing buttons on his register. 

Lena looked up wide-eyed at Kara. “Drink? I can get more than just water?”

The cashier gave her a funny look, but Kara just smiled. “Get the orange Fanta. You won’t regret it.” Lena nodded, and Kara turned back to the cashier. “Two large orange Fantas please.”

“Will that be all?” the bored cashier asked. Kara nodded. The cashier relayed their total, and Kara payed. He handed a number on a stick to Lena, and Kara took her other hand and brought her over to a booth. They sat across from each other. 

“I must confess, I’ve never dated a shadowhunter before,” Kara said. “Surely an attractive woman like you could score anyone you wanted, so why me? Not that I’m complaining. Definitely not complaining.”

“Uh, w-well, I mean, just look at you!” Lena stammered out. “You’re amazing!”

Kara’s face softened from flirty to touched, a sort of gentle shock. Her lips parted, and she seemed to be at a loss for words for once. She was spared from having to respond by a worker setting down a tray of burgers and fries in front of them. Lena’s mouth began to water again as her eyes grew really big. 

“Take a bite,” Kara told her. “And prepare to have your life changed.”

Lena eagerly complied, grabbing the burger with both hands and sinking her teeth into it. She moaned into the bite. “So good,” she said with her mouth full. 

Just then, Kara’s phone rang. Annoyance flashed across her eyes. “I thought I silenced that,” she complained. She pulled it out of her pocket to turn it off, but her hand hovered over the screen. She frowned at it deeply enough that her forehead crinkled. 

“Answer it,” Lena encouraged. “I can tell it’s worrying you.”

Kara flashed her a grateful smile and accepted the call. “You’ve reached the fabulous Kara Zor-El. I am very busy at the moment but- wait, Lois, slow down. No, I can’t understand you when you’re talking that fast. Hold on. Wait, she what? Are you serious? Shit. Yeah, I’m on my way.” She ended the call and ran a hand over her face. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “A friend of mine is having a werewolf emergency. I really need to take care of this.”

Lena’s face fell. “Oh. Alright,” she said. 

The warlock bit at her lip as her internal conflict showed across her face. “Would you like to come with? I know it’s not an ideal date, but I could use the backup.”

Like a lightbulb, Lena’s face lit back up again. “Oh, so this is a real emergency? Not just one of those fake emergencies planned just to save you from our date.”

Kara smiled. “No, angel. This is very real I’m afraid. Here.” She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then waved her hand to make their meal disappear. “It will be waiting for us, still fresh.”

“Then let’s go,” Lena replied. 

“Follow me,” Kara said, and she began to walk to the bathroom. “I’m gonna save us the trip and portal us close.”

The two woman went inside the bathroom. Once Kara determined that they were alone, she began to wave her hand in clockwise circles and chant in Latin. A soft blue circle light appeared in front of them. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed tight. “This is going to feel weird, but I promise you that it’s completely safe,” she explained. “Just hold onto me, and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She pulled on Lena’s hand, and they stepped into the portal together. It was like jumping straight into ice water, except Lena was still dry. Her stomach lurched as if she was falling, and then suddenly the ground was back under her feet. They were now behind some old department store, right next to the dumpster. Lena could hear screams coming from the other side. 

Instinctively, she took off running towards the sound, Kara following right behind her. A small crowd was gathered in the parking lot, looking fearfully towards the building. A lone woman with dark hair stood near the entrance of the building, looking frantic. She turned and spotted the warlock and the shadowhunter. “Kara, you have to help her!” she shouted. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked. 

“They think it’s a wild dog, but it’s my sister! Don’t hurt her!”

Kara interjected. “I trust this shadowhunter, Lois. We’re going to help your sister.”

Lois nodded. “She’s inside, tearing the whole place up,” she explained. “It’s not her fault. She’s a newly turned werewolf and confused.”

“I understand,” Lena replied softly. “We’re going to get her out of there and back into human form safely.”

Kara had to admit that it was kind of hot seeing Lena go into her authoritative shadowhunter mode, probably because she was so gentle at the same time. She knew of quite a few shadowhunters who would have charged in there blades drawn, but all Lena did was retrieve her stele, push up her sleeve, and activate a rune on her arm. “For agility,” Lena explained. She took Kara’s hand and headed inside. 

Lois hadn’t been exaggerating. Racks had been knocked over, and a bunch of torn clothes scattered the floor. They walked in further, looking for the werewolf. “Lucy,” Kara called out. “It’s your friend, Kara. Your sister called me. She’s very worried about you.”

Suddenly, a large, dark wolf jumped out at them from behind a scratched up shelf, teeth bared. Lena was in front of Kara protectively in an instant. It was a surprise to the centuries old warlock, who was not used to being protected. Generally, she was expected to do the protecting. It distracted her enough that she fumbled with her hands and couldn’t get a magical shield up in time. 

Lucy crashed right into Lena, who threw her arms up to hug the wolf around her shoulders in a position where her teeth couldn’t reach her as they both fell backwards. Kara was at least able to magically cushion there fall so Lena didn’t break her back. Her shoulder was bleeding from where Lucy’s claws had ripped right through her sweater before Lena could restrain her. 

Lena redirected their energy and rolled over onto her side, then pinning the wolf underneath her. It was clear to Kara that she wasn’t using her full weight though. It was truly amazing watching Lena hold the large, raging werewolf and still trying not to hurt her.

“Lucy, my name is Lena Luthor,” Lena said softly. “Kara and I are here to help. Your sister sent us.”

The wolf made a noise halfway between a whimper and a snarl. Kara knelt down next to Lucy and touched her fingers to the wolf’s forehead, pouring out a stream of calming magic. Lucy shuddered once, then stilled. She shrank down, and her limbs began to return to their natural form while fur gave way to bare skin. 

Lena blushed hard, suddenly aware that she was holding a very naked woman. She quickly backed up to let Lucy have her space. Lucy didn’t seem to notice her own nakedness however and just stared up at Lena in awe. 

“Thank you, Miss Lena,” she said. “And thank you, Kara. I was really scared.” Her eyes fell on Lena’s shoulder, and she blanched. “Oh my god! I hurt you! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault,” Lena assured her. “And I’m a shadowhunter. I can easily heal myself.”

She started to reach for her stele when Kara stopped her. “Let me,” the warlock insisted. Kara placed her hand, now glowing a soft blue, over Lena’s wound. The relief was instantaneous. She pulled her hand away, and not even a scar was left behind. 

Lena smiled at Lucy. “See? No harm done.”

“Right. I should go find my sister,” Lucy said, standing up. 

“Uh, maybe some clothes first?” Lena suggested. 

Lucy blushed. She hurried to a shelf and dressed herself in sweatpants and a shirt too large for her. She walked out of the store with Kara and Lena, then ran to Lois, who hugged her tightly. “Thank god! I was so worried!” 

“You really need to take her to Jonn,” Kara told them. “He’s the leader of National City’s werewolf pack, and he can help her get her new powers under control. You can find him at his headquarters, a cover restaurant called Devour Every Option, or DEO for short.”

Lois nodded. “I will. Thank you.”

“I’ll take care of the mundanes,” Lena announced, heading towards the crowd. “Thank you all for your patience! I am with animal control. There was a wild dog loose in the store. Luckily, no one was hurt, and the dog has been removed from the premises.”

As the crowd began to mutter in relief, Lena walked back to join Kara. “They really bought that?” Kara asked.

“They want to, so they will,” Lena explained.

“This has been a very eventful date,” Kara commented. “I know it went way off the rails, but I’m really grateful for your help. What do you say we head back to my place and enjoy that meal we didn’t get to finish?”

Lena’s heart sped up in her chest. “Um, y-your place?” she asked timidly, suddenly a very different person than the woman who had just faced down with a werewolf. “J-just to eat, o-or-“

“Lena,” Kara interrupted. “I have no intention of jumping you. I just want to finish our meal and enjoy your company.”

“Oh! O-of course!” Lena agreed, blushing hard. “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Kara led Lena back around the building until they were out of sight, then she opened up another portal. “Hang on,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand. They stepped through together. The second time through was much less uncomfortable to Lena than the first. They landed back in Kara’s penthouse. 

The burgers, fries, and drinks from earlier were set up on her table by the kitchen. They still smelled fresh. Lena dropped Kara’s hand and rushed to sit down in front of her burger, the one with a bite taken out of it already. Amazingly, it was still warm. 

“I told you it would still be fresh,” Kara commented with a grin. “You gotta love magic.”

“I do!” Lena exclaimed, which took Kara by surprise. That was a very un-shadowhunterlike thing to say. 

Kara sat down to eat, watching Lena practically devour her meal with amusement. The nephilim, or shadowhunters as they preferred to be called, really were a strange breed. They were stubborn and elitist as a whole, yet the one in front of her was very different. She was gentle and kind, and she didn’t look down on Kara just because she was a warlock, the crossbred child of a human and a demon. No, Lena looked at Kara like she was a marvel, which was something Kara didn’t quite know how to handle. 

“I really enjoyed spending time with you,” Lena said once they were done eating. “Can we do it again sometime?”

Just then, Kara’s black cat mewed and jumped into Kara’s lap. “What do you think, Streaky?” Kara asked. “Should I give this dashingly attractive shadowhunter a second date?” Streaky mewed again, a little louder this time. Kara chuckled. “She thinks I should.”

Lena laughed back. “So Streaky decides my fate?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Kara answered pretending to be completely serious. “I don’t date anyone my cat doesn’t approve of.”

“Then I’ll have to bribe her with treats so you’ll let me stick around,” Lena replied. “Y-you are letting me, right?” she asked, worried she’d just overstepped her bounds. 

Kara grinned. “Yes, Lena. You’re far too cute for me to turn away.” Lena blushed and smiled shyly. “May I make a personal inquiry?”

“Uh, sure,” Lena answered. 

“I have known many generations of Lillian’s bloodline, yet you bear none of those traits.”

“Oh, Lillian isn’t actually my real mother,” Lena explained. “My father had an affair with a mundane. He kept it a secret from the Clave, but he kept tabs on me. Then when I was four, my mom died, and he brought me into the family. Angel blood is dominant after all, so it was determined that I should be raised a shadowhunter wether I wanted it or not.”

Kara’s face softened. “I’m sorry about your mom. I lost my mom at a young age too. I know how hard that is.”

Lena met her eyes and smiled. The glamour had dropped, so now it was just Kara and those cat eyes Lena found so mesmerizing. She leaned in, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. Kara leaned in the rest of the way, connecting their lips together. They moved against each other in a soft pattern like waves brushing up against the shore. Lena had often imagined what a kiss would feel like, but she never imagined the softness of Kara’s lips and the gentle way they held onto hers. 

The sound of Lena’s ringtone interrupted them. Lena pulled back, apologetic and annoyed. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. It was her brother, Lex. She held the phone to her face. “What?” she snapped. 

“Nice to hear from you too, sis. I just thought I would warn you that our mother and father arrived home from Idris early. I told Mother you were out on patrol.”

“Damn it,” Lena hissed. “There’s no way she’s going to believe that I’m out on patrol by myself with all of you still back at the Institute! She’s gonna slap a truthseeker demon on my wrist as soon as I walk in the door!” 

“She’s not going to- well, actually she might. You should probably get back here soon.”

Lena hung up in frustration. Meanwhile, Kara watched in concern. “Is everything alright?” the warlock asked quietly. 

“No, not really,” Lena replied, shaking her head. “My mother returned from Idris early.”

Kara frowned, and her forehead crinkled. “You don’t actually think your mother is going to use a demon on you, do you?” Lena stayed quiet, but Kara could see the fear in her expression. “Here, let me give you something.” She moved closer to Lena and put her hand on the shadowhunter’s heart. There was a Greek spell she knew that would keep Lena safe. She whispered it, still loud enough that Lena could hear it though. 

“There,” she said when she was all done. “It will protect you from demonic venom for the next twenty-four hours.”

Lena gave her that look again like she was something amazing. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll call you?”

“Please,” Kara answered. “We can plan our second date. Can I make you a portal back to the Institute?”

Lena nodded, and Kara waved her hand around to create the portal. The young shadowhunter took one last glance back at Kara before disappearing into the portal. As the portal closed, Kara stood watching the space where Lena had just been, feeling her stomach knot up in worry. Already she was fond of Lena Luthor. She just hoped Lillian wasn’t too hard on her. 


	2. Lillian’s Knives and Some Seelie Dumplings

Lena stepped out of the portal Kara had made her in front of the Institute. Usually she was happy to return to its walls hidden away from the outside world, but today all she felt was dread. She took a deep breath, braced herself, and pushed the door open. After about three steps, Lillian Luthor descended on her like a hawk. “Where have you been?” she demanded. 

“Patrol,” Lena responded cooly. 

Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Lillian grabbed Lena’s wrist tightly and began to drag her out of the entryway to the basement where she knew Lillian kept the truthseeker demons. They descended the creaky stairs into the cold dark. Lena’s heart rattled inside of her. Lillian still managed to scare her in a way that demons couldn’t. And she wasn’t just her adopted mother. She was Head of the Institute, and she ruled with an iron fist. 

“Sit,” Lillian ordered, releasing her wrist. There was a table in the center of the room illuminated by witchlight stones and two chairs. By this point, Lena knew better than to fight. She sat while Lillian retrieved a cage from the floor and sat it on the table. With a gloved hand, she reached inside to grab the truthseeker demon. With her other hand, she grabbed Lena’s wrist and placed the truthseeker demon on it. 

Having the tentacled demon wrapped around her wrist latching into her skin was always an unpleasant feeling, but today it didn’t grab onto her. It fell limp onto the table. 

“What did you do?” Lillian demanded. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Lena answered, which wasn’t technically a lie. Kara had done it. 

Lillian snarled and slammed her hands on the table. “By the Angel, you better tell me, or I’ll draw an agony rune on you.”

Lena’s heart dropped into her stomach as she glared at her mother. The agony rune was the Clave’s go-to interrogation technique when they were dealing with a fellow shadowhunter. No, calling it that was too kind. It was a method of torture. “You wouldn’t,” she spat out through grit teeth. Lillian’s face stayed as cold as stone. “A warlock placed a protection spell on me,” she admitted. 

Disgust was written pretty clearly all over Lillian’s face. “You let a child of Lilith defile you like that?”

“You know just because the Clave calls them that doesn’t actually make them Lilith followers,” Lena retorted in frustration. 

“There’s only one warlock in the city powerful enough to cast that spell,” Lillian continued, ignoring Lena’s remark. “So tell me, what were you doing with Kara Zor-El?”

“I was answering a rogue werewolf distress call. She aided me.”

“Shadowhunters don’t call warlocks for backup!” Lillian protested. 

“Actually, shadowhunters have frequently paid warlocks for their services,” Lena responded. 

Lillian lowered her face into her hands. “But you’re a Luthor! You’re supposed to be better than this!”

“Not this again,” Lena grumbled. 

“So what was the price?” Lillian demanded. “What did you pay for her services? Was it sex?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom, I paid a warlock with my virginity. Twice. Or was it three times? I was just enjoying myself too much.” Lillian turned a bright shade of red. “By the Angel, Mom! No!”

Lillian slammed her hands on the table, and Lena flinched back. “Don’t play games with me, child.”

A voice from the door interrupted. “Mom, don’t hurt her. It was my fault, okay? I encouraged her to go out with Kara on a date.”

The Luthor matriarch narrowed. “So it isn’t bad enough that you sleep with Seelie? You just had to corrupt your sister too?”

“Mom!” both Luthor siblings complained at the same time. 

Lena stood up, accidentally knocking the chair over in frustration. “It’s not breaking the Law to go out with a warlock. I’m going to date Kara, and there’s nothing you can do about it because I’m an adult now, or I’ll tell the Clave you’re illegally breeding truthseeker demons.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Lillian challenged. Lena shot her the same icy look Lillian had given her before. “Fine. But when that crushes your feelings like a bug under her shoe, just remember I told you so.”

She stormed away, leaving Lena and Lex in the basement. Lex rushed over to his sister to hug her. “Are you alright?” he asked. “I heard shouting.”

“I’m alright,” Lena answered, leaning into her brother’s hug.”

Lex pulled away with a smug smile. “So, give me the details.”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Lena asked. “I’m tired, and I just want to go to bed.”

Her brother just winked at her. “Uh huh. Go text your super hot new warlock girlfriend.”

Lena flushed bright red. “Shut up!”

“I will not!”

Despite her embarrassment, Lena snickered as she walked out of the basement. She hadn’t lied when she said she was tired, but she did promise Kara she’d text. She made it to the stairs when a small child came crashing into her, throwing her arms around her waist. “Aunt Lena!” Ruby exclaimed. “Are you alright? I heard the shouting. Mom told me it was fine, but I could tell that she was scared.”

“I’m fine, Rube. You can go tell your mom that,” Lena answered. 

“Okay!”

Lena followed the little girl up the stairs where Sam was waiting at the top. She smiled at her daughter. “See? I told you everything was going to be okay.”

Ruby nodded happily. “I’m gonna go tell Alex!” And she skipped away. 

Sam turned to Lena. “Are you really alright?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Lena answered truthfully. “I’m a little shaken, but I’m not a kid anymore. It’s getting harder for my mom to bully me when she knows I can tattle to the Clave about her less than legal extracurricular activities.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Sam said, then gave her a tight hug. “Seriously though, you can tell me if things get bad. I got your back.”

Lena gave Sam a tight squeeze back, then pulled away. “I will,” she promised. “I’m heading to bed now. Take care.”

Sam bade her goodnight, and Lena continued on to her bedroom without any further interruptions. As she changed into comfier pjs, she took out her phone and dialed Kara’s number. 

“Lena!” Kara answered. “I was getting worried.”

“I’m alive,” Lena responded. “As predicted, my mother hit me with a truthseeker demon as soon as I got back, but your enchantment worked.”

Kara sighed with relief on the other end. “Thank Lilith. What did you tell her?”

“The truth, actually,” Lena said, sitting down on her bed. “If there’s going to be more dates, she needs to know. And I need to start standing up for myself.” She kept the part where Lillian threatened to torture the answer out of her to herself. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked. 

“Why does everyone keep asking that? I’m fine,” Lena answered. 

The warlock hesitated a bit before responding. “I’m older than I look. I know Lillian personally. I know what she’s like.” 

Lena let out a humorless laugh. “And you still agreed to go out with me? You’re braver than I thought.”

“Well, you are very attractive,” Kara responded in a light, teasing voice. “You’re well worth the risk.”

“So... a second date?” Lena asked hesitantly. “If you still want one, that is.” 

“I still want one,” Kara assured her. “Pretty girl like you? I gotta snatch you up before someone else does.”

Lena blushed, thankful no one was around to see it. “I- uh- well, what would you like to do?” 

She could practically hear the smirk on the other end. “I’m on a mission, Lena Luthor, and that mission is to introduce you to all of National City’s finest cuisine. Just tell me when you want to show up, and I’ll show you a good time.”

“Is tomorrow alright? I can come by after patrol. Or, uh, is that t-too early?”

Kara chuckled. “Not at all. I would be more than happy to see you tomorrow.”

“Great, then it’s a date!” Lena exclaimed. 

“It is indeed. I have a client knocking on my door now, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Lena agrees. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Kara Zor-El was a very busy warlock. Everyone in National City’s shadow world knew who she was and how powerful she was. As a result, many people wanted things from her. She didn’t mind that, because they were always ready to pay generously for her services. 

That was the case tonight with the older werewolf from Jonn’s pack. His joints were not very kind to him when he transformed, and so he was seeking out a potion to soothe away the ache. It was an easy enough job, and Kara was finished in no time. However, when the werewolf showed up on her doorstep, he insisted on coming in and testing out the potion himself before coughing up payment. 

Which was how Kara found herself sprawled across her couch watching in great annoyance as the werewolf in front of her kept shifting from wolf to human, filling her penthouse with the sound of popping joints and the smell of wolf. 

“I don’t have all night,” Kara snapped for the eighth time. “Are you satisfied?” 

The werewolf paused for a moment in human form. “I am.” As he started to put his clothes back on, he handed her the bag he brought with him. “Ten pounds Ashwagandha root sustainably sourced, as agreed upon.”

Her previous annoyance forgotten, Kara grabbed the bag and eagerly looked inside at her new potion ingredient. “We really should talk about your travels more,” she said. 

At that moment, her door burst open, revealing her least favorite shadowhunter of all time, Lillian Luthor. Lillian gave the werewolf a steely glare, and he quickly vacated, leaving the two enemies alone. “Oh hello there, Lillian Luthor. You’re unexpected. And uninvited.” 

Lillian scowled. “I don‘t know what game you’re playing here, warlock, but leave my daughter out of it.”

Kara sighed deeply. “Always a pleasure to see you too. Nobody’s playing any games, Lillian. Your ‘daughter’ is an adult who is capable of making her own decisions.”

“I’m warning you, warlock, if you don’t stay away from her, I’ll-“

“What? Arrest me?” Kara challenged. “Kill me? How well did that work out for you last time?”

Lillian turned a deep shade of purple. “Don’t you even think about defiling my daughter, or I’ll make you live to regret it.”

“First of all, it’s not defiling if she likes it and asks nicely. Second, what are you gonna do?”

“I’ll have Lena deruned,” Lillian threatened, her voice going dangerously low. 

Kara narrows her eyes. Deruning a shadowhunter was an incredibly painful process where they were stripped of their angelic powers, and at the end of it the shadowhunter was exiled. It was a serious threat. “You expect me to believe that Lionel will allow that? There’s no way he’s letting you touch her like that. You’re not even her real mother.”

Lillian’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “She told you that?” she asked incredulously. 

“She did,” Kara replied. “Wow, only one date and I’m already meeting her mother? Well, mother figure. Sort of. Is Lionel here too?”

“No!” Lillian practically shrieked. “There’s no dating my daughter!”

Kara flashed her cat eyes dangerously at the other woman. “Lena makes her own choices. If you hurt her because of me, then I will banish you to the darkest pit of Hell I can find. Understood?” Lillian remained silent, still looking angry but also adequately fearful. Kara circled her hands around to create a portal back to the Institute. “And here’s your ticket out. Have a safe trip. Or don’t. I don’t really care.”

She raised her hand to give Lillian a magical push through the portal, but the shadowhunter lunged forwards and latched onto her arm, causing them both to stumble through. There was a flash of cold, and suddenly Kara was inside the Institute, gracelessly crashing into a large meeting table. “Ow,” she complained, rubbing her hip. “What the Hell, Lillian?”

Lillian had managed to land safely in a chair. Her eyes burned with anger. “You can’t be here! A downworlder cannot enter the Institute uninvited!”

“You dragged me in here!” Kara protested. “Not to mention you barged into my penthouse uninvited! I keep that door locked for a reason!”

“Mom? What’s going on?”

All of the noise had summoned Lex, who was staring in confusion at the two women. Lillian quickly composed herself and smiled calmly at Lex. “Nothing, dear. Go back to bed.“

“I wasn’t in bed,” Lex pointed out. “Did you go to see Kara?”

“I just had to make sure the warlock knew what lengths I would go to to protect our family,” Lillian replied smoothly. 

“Kara poses no threat to our family, Mother,” Lex argued. 

Lillian opened her mouth to argue, but Kara cut her off. “Lex, I appreciate the backup, but please don’t fight your mother for my sake. I can handle Lillian. I’ve been handling her for a long time.”

“‘Handling’ me?” Lillian protested. “What do you mean ‘handling’ me, warlock? You’re the menace to shadow world society!” She pulled a knife out and went to stab Kara in the stomach, but with a wave of her hand, the warlock sent the knife skittering across the floor. Lillian opened her mouth, but a small voice interrupted her. 

“Uncle Lex? Why is everyone shouting?”

A little shadowhunter girl came running into the room, followed by another shadowhunter Kara recognized as Alex Danvers. Alex scooped up the little girl in her arms. “Ruby! They’re having a very important meeting!”

Ruby frowned. “But Great Auntie was yelling!”

Alex looked around the room, and her face clouded over with confusion. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Lex said at the same time Lillian said, “Yes.” The two glared at each other in frustration before Lillian tried to speak next. “Where’s her mother, Alex?”

“Passed out in Ruby’s bed,” Alex explained. “Come on, Ruby. We have to go take care of Mommy, remember?”

Ruby’s face lit up. “Does that mean a sleep over?”

Alex chuckled. “Yes, little one. We’ll go have a sleepover.”

As Alex walked away carrying Ruby, she passed Lena, who came into the room with wide eyes. “Mom! Tell me you did not go bring Kara here to threaten her just because we went on a date!” she demanded. 

“It’s alright, angel,” Kara said quickly, hoping to calm the building tension in the room. “Well, so long as your darling mother can keep her blades away from this very nice suit.” She smoothed out the wrinkles in her sparkling black suit jacket worn over what she’d been wearing earlier. 

Lena broke out into a smile when she met Kara’s eyes, which almost made Kara wish she got dragged into the Institute without her consent more often. 

“Stop smiling at her like that like that,” Lillian scolded her daughter. “You’re a shadowhunter and a Luthor. Act like it.”

A very determined look came over Lena’s face. She strode towards Kara with purpose, grabbed the lapels of her jacket, and pulled her in for a dizzying kiss. Kara was left breathless and stunned. Meanwhile, Lex looked like Christmas had just come early, and Lillian looked like she was going to barf. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor!” Lillian shouted. 

“Shush, Mom,” Lex chided. “You’ll wake Sam. It was so hard to get her down.”

Ignoring that remark, Lillian drew her second knife, which Kara only barely managed to dodge in her distracted state. However, the blade sliced through the fabric of her jacket. “My jacket!” Kara exclaimed, sorrowfully holding up the cut piece. “And you got a bit of my shirt, too! I understand you have no fashion or dignity in how you look, but some of us do!"

Lena’s eyes fell straight to the slice in Kara’s shirt, revealing a bit of toned muscle underneath. Kara smirked, watching her pretty little shadowhunter attempt to ogle her in front of her mother. 

“Stop looking at her like that!” Lillian exclaimed, grabbing Lena’s arm and dragging her back. She turned to Kara. “And you, get out of this Institute!” 

“Oh, but we were having such fun,” Kara replied snarkly. She waved her hand over her clothes and magically fixed the slices. “No matter. I didn’t even want to be here in the first place, though I certainly won’t complain.” She winked at Lena as she started to walk away. “We do have such special talks, but may I say I prefer them when Lionel’s around? You may not know, but I’ve helped him before, and he’s at least neutral when talking to me.”

Speaking of the old man, he walked into the room, smelling fresh from outside. “Oh, hello Kara,” he said, completely unphased. “I didn’t realize you were coming by. Did I miss a meeting?”

“She was just leaving,” Lillian replied coldly. 

“Dad!” Lena exclaimed happily, lunging towards him and wrapping her arms around him. “You’re back!”

Lionel beamed down at his daughter. “My Irish rose!” he replied with a chuckle. 

Lillian cleared her throat. “Your daughter is dating the daughter of Zor-El,” she complained. 

“Wow, the first person you date, and it’s the high warlock of National City?” Lionel asks. “Those are some high standards.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Lillian demanded. 

Lionel sighed. “Lilli, we’re not in the Circle anymore, and Kara is a good warlock who locked her own father up in Hell for the sake of the world.”

“To be fair,” Kara cut in. “I mostly did it for the sake of myself.”

“See!” Lionel exclaimed with a grin. “She keeps the Accords, and she’s been a great help in the past.”

Lex piped up. “She might be less likely to help since Mom stabbed her.”

“Lillian, we’ve talked about this,” Lionel said. “We are Luthors. We can’t be caught breaking the Accords. Kara, let me walk you out. I’m sure you’d love to get home soon.”

“I would actually,” Kara said. She turned back and winked at Lena one last time. “Not that it was all unpleasant.” The shadowhunter girl blushed and smiled as her father put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and began to guide her out. Kara resisted the urge to brush him off. 

Outside the Institute, Kara got ready to create a portal, but Lionel stopped her by standing in front of her. He looked straight into Kara’s eyes in a way that made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable. “If you hurt my baby girl, I will personally banish you to Edom where your dad’s locked up.” He dropped the intense look and smiled. “Nice chat. We’ll have you over for dinner sometime.” And with that, he turned around and walked back inside. 

“For Lilith’s sake,” Kara muttered under her breath, a little more shaken up than she’d like to admit. She raised her hands up, chanted the words, and created a portal home. 

* * *

“Good morning, people who do not live here,” Kara greeted her friends, walking into the kitchen. Brainy and Nia both looked up from their coffees. “To what do I owe this pleasure? And you better have made me a coffee too.”

“We did,” Nia replied, handing Kara her mug. “So, how did your date go?”

Kara sat and began to sip at her coffee. “So, that’s why you’re here?”

“I calculated a 94.7% chance of catastrophic failure,” Brainy informed her. 

“Hey!” Kara protested. “I’ll have you know that my date was great! We went to Big Belly Burger. Oh, but then Lois called me because her sister had been turned into a werewolf and had gone feral. Actually, Lena helped me calm Lucy down and get her back to her sister. She was so gentle. Anyways, we came back here to finish our meal, and then she went home. We’re having a second date tonight.”

“So that’s why this place reeks of shadowhunter,” Brainy commented. 

Kara set her mug down and looked incredulously at Brainy. “How did you- actually no, that was Lillian.”

“Lillian was here?” Nia asked, alarmed. 

“Yeah, she stopped by last night to tell me to stay away from her daughter,” Kara explained. “I tried to push her through a portal back to the Institute, but she ended up dragging me through too. We yelled at each other, Lena kissed me- she’s a very good kisser by the way- and then Lionel was there and surprisingly he seems okay with me.”

“You’re in danger,” Brainy informed her. 

“You’re biased!” Kara argued. 

“Look, Brainy does have a point,” Nia cut in. “I mean, Lionel Luthor is one thing. We can all tell that he’s changed since he left the Circle. But Lillian Graves? She’s a thousand times worse, not to mention that she fought with the Circle until the bloody end. She may actually try to kill you.”

Kara sighed. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

Nia shook her head. “No, it wouldn’t. And just because I think you should be cautious doesn’t mean I don’t think you should pursue this girl. She could be good for you.”

“I will never understand love,” Brainy grumbled. “It doesn’t make any sense! Why would you put yourself in danger like this?”

“Because I don’t want to petrify!” Kara snapped. “And it is too early to be talking about love, Brainy. Maybe I’ve fallen too hard too fast in the past, but I’m gonna do it right with her.”

Brainy stood. “I must go. I need time to process the situation and calculate how to keep you safe,” he said. He created a portal. 

“Brainy, wait-“ Nia called after him, but he was gone. 

Kara turned to her friend sympathetically. “You love him, don’t you?” she asked. “And not in the way I love the two of you. A different kind of love.”

“I do,” Nia replied. “And it’s eating me up inside.” 

“You should just tell him,” Kara insisted. “He’s never gonna get it otherwise.”

Nia looked down at her lap sadly. “I tried once. He took it as platonic, and I lost my nerve.” She looked back up at Kara, face wrinkled in stress. “Somedays it feels like he’s on an entirely different planet, and I can’t reach him at all. What if he’s never going to be able to love me back the way I want?”

Kara grabbed Nia’s hand and squeezed. “A wise woman once told me that it’s better to love and get your heart broken than to go through life feeling nothing, because that’s how warlocks like us petrify.”

A smile of amusement broke across Nia’s face. “I told you that yesterday.”

“The statement stands,” Kara said. “Tell him. And no matter what happens, I’ll be right here for you.”

* * *

Lena liked to come up to this room of the Institute, the greenhouse. She could sit on a bench, read a book, and get some peace and quiet. Today, however, that peace was interrupted when Lionel sat down next to her. “I thought I might find you here,” he said. Lena set down her book and looked up at him. “So, Kara Zor-El, huh?”

“Yes,” Lena answered. 

“Are you going to make me ask you how you two met?” Lionel asked with a teasing grin. 

Lena ducked her head to hide her grin. “She was having a birthday party for her cat,” she explained. “Lex dragged me along.”

Lionel chuckled. “Kara invited a shadowhunter to her party?” he asked. “She must have been pretty drunk.”

“Yeah, she said something like that.”

“Well, are you happy?”

Lena considered it for a moment. “I am. I really like her, Dad.”

Lionel smirked. “You know, I actually met her at a party too. Huge downworld rave.”

“What were you doing at a rave?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Looking for her.”

“You said you’ve asked her for help before,” Lena said curiously. 

“I have.”

“Was that before or after you joined the Circle?”

Lionel was quiet for a moment. “Before. You forget, the Circle had nothing to do with downworlders at first. But or course hatred for downworlders is all that it’s going to be remembered for.”

Lena leaned back and scanned his face, full of regret. “So, why were you looking for Kara?”

“Couldn’t really catch her father without her,” Lionel explained. “Zor-El is one of the most powerful and dangerous demons there is. Neither the shadow or mundane worlds were safe with him in this dimension.” 

“She really banished her own father to Hell... that must have been hard.”

Lionel hmmed. “Maybe if she actually saw him as a father. From what I understood, she sees him as nothing more than a sperm donor. She said she wasn’t his daughter, and that be was just some guy who slept with her mom and left.” 

“So there was no love lost between them?” Lena asked. 

“Not at all,” Lionel answered. “She loathes him.”

“Wasn’t Zor-El an angel once?” Lena wondered. “A fallen angel turned Greater Demon, Prince of Hell?”

“He was,” Lionel answered. “And there’s a reason Kara’s the only descendant of Zor-El. He brings his children into Edom with him and steals their power, killing them. Kara’s just the only one he wasn’t able to get.”

“You know a lot about her.” Lionel nodded. “Mom doesn’t like her very much.”

Lionel sighed. “She and Kara have a complicated history. What has Kara told you about it?”

Lena thought back to her conversations with Kara. “Nothing. Only that she’s known many generations of Graves. She was able to tell immediately that I wasn’t one.”

“Lillian wrongfully arrested Kara once. It put a strain on our partnership, if you could even call it that.”

“By the Angel! What happened?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t know the details, but the next time I knocked on her penthouse, she wasn’t happy to see me,” Lionel said with a sigh. 

Lena frowned. “I’m surprised she wanted to go out with me at all.”

“Her grievance is with Lillian, not with you,” Lionel replied. “Although I am surprised she asked you out.”

“Uh, she didn’t. I asked her out,” Lena said, nervously biting at her lip. 

Lionel raised his brow. “Now that’s a surprise,” he said. “But it makes more sense.”

“Still, she agreed,” Lena said. “Why?”

“You don’t look down on her for being a warlock,” Lionel pointed out. 

“Why would I?” Lena asked. “She’s amazing.”

* * *

When the time came, Lena once again knocked on the door to Kara’s penthouse. Though her stomach was still full of butterflies, she felt considerably less nervous than she had been the few days before. Today she wore another nice sweater with some black pants. 

The door swung open, but not by magic this time. Kara stood on the other end, grinning. “You came!” she exclaimed. She wore a bright blue suit with a white shirt underneath that had a few buttons undone at the top. 

“You sound surprised,” Lena commented. 

Kara shrugged. “I thought Lillian might have scared you off. But I’m glad you’re here. Somebody has to teach you what good food is.”

Lena returned Kara’s grin, and her gaze wondered up to her magnificent, golden cat eyes. “You’re not using the glamour,” she said, smiling wider. 

A light red tinted Kara’s cheeks. “There’s no need. We’ll be among downworlders tonight.”

“That’s right,” Lena replied. “You said we were going to a Seelie restaurant.” 

“Not just a Seelie restaurant,” Kara protested a little indignantly. “It is THE best Seelie food establishment in the city, nay the world!”

Lena held the eye contact until Kara glanced down, shifting her feet uncomfortable. She held out her arm for the warlock to take. “Well then, lead the way.”

Kara took her arm and led her inside the penthouse. “I prepared a portal for us,” she explained. “The Seelie are expecting us- well, now.” She stepped forward, taking Lena with her through the cold, blue portal. 

The couple stepped out into a high-end restaurant in front of the host, a handsome Seelie man with golden hair, pointed ears, and a sparkling gold suit. “Good evening, madams,” he greeted. 

“Zor-El, party of two,” Kara said. 

The host nodded. “Right this way.” He guided them towards the back of the room to a small booth. “Your server will be with you in a moment.”

Lena thanked the host and picked her menu up from the table. “Ok, Kara, I don’t know what over half of these things mean,” she said with a light laugh. “You’re gonna have to help me.”

Kara chuckled. “Of course. What are you feeling? Spicy? Tangy? Sweet?”

“Uh,” Lena replied, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“Alright, let’s see,” Kara began. “Try the Gem dumplings. They’re so good they named them after the Seelie Queen herself. We can even get a big enough portion to share.” 

A Seelie waiter appeared at their table. “Good evening, madams. What can I get for you tonight?”

“Gem dumplings for two, and a bottle of your finest wine,” Kara answered. 

The waiter left and later returned with their food. Kara used a pair of chopsticks to grab a dumpling and held it out to Lena. “Open up,” Kara ordered, and Lena held her mouth wide open for Kara to place the dumpling inside. 

Lena’s cheeks turned bright red as she chewed the dumpling up and swallowed. “That’s really good,” she said. 

Kara smirked and grabbed another dumpling and held it out to Lena, who once again accepted it with a smile and a blush. “You need to eat too,” Lena pointed out once she had swallowed her second dumpling. Although she wasn’t as graceful as the warlock, she managed to work the chopsticks into holding a dumpling, and she stretched it out towards Kara’s mouth. Kara quickly picked the dumpling out of the air with over exaggerated chewing motions and moaning noises. 

Though Lena would never admit it, it was a pleasant sound that caused her face to flush even darker. Kara noticed and winked in response. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” she said. “I know how uptight you Nephilim can get, but those thoughts are totally normal.”

“I-I’m not em- uh, embarrassed,” Lena weakly argued. Suddenly, the room seemed a little too hot. It was normal, Kara said. So how long would it be until she expected that from her? Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkling. “Oh dragon balls. Lena, we’re going at your pace here. Don’t think that I’m expecting anything that you don’t want. I’m sorry for teasing you so.”

Lena’s lips parted in surprise. “Why?” she asked. “Everyone says you’ve never stayed away from pleasure.”

“Because I like you, and I enjoy your company,” Kara answered. “I’ve lived for four hundred years now. A little patience I do have. Besides, you feeding me Seelie dumplings is plenty pleasurable for me.”

“Oh, right. You don’t age,” Lena commented. 

Kara’s expression quickly grew pained, and she looked down at her lap. “It’s not as nice as it sounds,” she said. “It makes dating a little difficult. I’ve got to entertain myself somehow. It may surprise you, but I can get tired of just hearing myself. I do like parties, as you know. What can I say? I seem to be pretty likable. But all of that pales in comparison next to the chance to get to know you.” She looked back up and smiled at Lena’s soft expression. “You have a lot of time with your thoughts when you don't age. You see a lot, especially when you have shadowhunters trying to kill you.” 

"I can promise I won't try and kill you, assuming you don't break my heart I mean," Lena said with a teasing grin. “Only kidding. I would never hurt you.” 

Now it was Kara’s turn to look shocked, but she quickly hid it with a smile. The couple finished their meal and headed outside. Kara turned to look at Lena with a smile, and the shadowhunter took the opportunity to lunge forward and surprise Kara with a kiss. Kara hummed appreciatively and put her hands up to cradle the shadowhunter’s face. 

A clearing of the throat, and the two pulled away. Lena turned around to see who had interrupted them and blushed. “Dad? What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

Lionel Luthor shrugged. “I tracked your phone,” he explained. “Also, I need to borrow your date.”

“Seriously?” Lena asked. She turned to Kara, who was watching the interaction with wide, nervous eyes. 

“Seriously.” Lionel approached Kara. “I need your help tracking someone.“

“Did you try a tracking rune?” Kara asked, and Lionel had to hide the flicker of annoyance that crossed over his face. 

“Yes, I tried a tracking rune. But this guy, rumor has it he’s in some dark stuff. He doesn’t want to be found,” Lionel answered. 

Kara frowned. “Fine. I will track him. But you owe me.”

“Don’t I always?” Lionel asked. 

“I’m serious. You interrupted my date with a very beautiful girl.”

Lena smiled wide and ducked her head to hide it. Truth be told, she was a little embarrassed of the effect Kara had on her. Just one compliment, and Lena was already a blushing mess. She risked a glance up at Lionel, who’s expression had softened with a small smile. 

Kara asked, “I’m assuming we’re going to the Institute?” Lionel nodded, and Kara began moving her hands to create a portal. “Everyone in,” she ordered, and Lena followed in after her dad.

Once inside the Institute, Lionel led the way. They landed in the main room, and Lionel walked around to his desk with the computer screens and picked up a watch. “I’m trying to track Benjamin Lockwood,” he explained. “This was his. The Clave thinks he’s gotten himself into some illegal, Circle-type stuff.”

Kara noticeably paled, and her forehead crinkled. “Circle?” she asked. Lionel nodded, and Kara held her hand out over the watch. She moved it in a circling motion and chanted some words in Latin. The watch rose up on it’s own, floating in the air. “Wow, he must be close. At least in the city. Follow it,” Kara instructed. “It will return to it’s owner. 

Lionel took off after the watch, leaving Lena and Kara alone in the room. “So, Sam and Ruby are around, but Lex and Alex are out on patrol, and my mom is- well, I actually have no idea,” Lena explained. 

“Lillian isn’t here?” Kara questioned. “Oh, good. My jacket is safe. That woman has no respect for fashion.” She gave Lena a sweet kiss and smiled. “I guess I should be going then. I had a wonderful time.”

“No!” Lena quickly protested. Kara raised her eyebrows in curiosity. “I mean, we could hang out here for a bit?” 

Kara smiled softly. “That sounds wonderful, but with Lillian that might be better at my penthouse.”

“Oh, r-right,” Lena stuttered. “Can we go?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, creating a portal home. She took Lena’s hand, and the couple stepped inside together. “Take a seat.”

Lena sat on Kara’s couch, and Kara sat next to her. “So, does that happen often? My dad asking you for help I mean.”

“Occasionally,” Kara answered. “He keeps Lillian off of me as best he can, and I help when he needs.”

“So my mom has always been a pain in the ass?” Lena asked, cracking a smile. 

“With me, yes,” Kara replied. “We have our special, complicated relationship.”

“Why complicated?” Lena’s brow furrowed in concern. 

Kara sighed. She brought her hands to her lap and started playing with her fingers. “She likes to come after me per say, though it never really works out for her. Since my ‘father’ is a Greater Demon, it gives me a bad reputation.”

“I get that,” Lena replied. “I get a bad reputation just for being a Luthor.” 

“We’ve been fighting each long before Lillian was a Luthor,” Kara explained. 

Lena frowned. “I never liked her side of the family. I have two cousins, and I can’t stand them.”

Kara chuckled at that. “The Graves are... special. These days the only shadowhunter I ever really help is Lionel. He’s one of the few who will actually ask a warlock of my status for help.”

“You know, I never realized how awful shadowhunters could be,” Lena admitted. “I guess I grew up in a bit of a bubble.”

“That’s not your fault,” Kara told her. “Downworlders and shadowhunters don’t usually mix.”

“That’s what my mom always said.”

“Because it’s true.”

Lena was silent for a moment. “Do you ever think that could change?” she asked. 

Kara got this thoughtful look on her face. “With the war and the history between downworlders and shadowhunters, it would be a long road.”

“But not impossible?” Lena questioned. 

“Not impossible,” Kara agreed. “But usually a downworlder sees a shadowhunter and runs or gets hostile.”

Leaning to her side, Lena rested her head against Kara’s shoulder. “That’s so sad.”

The warlock hummed in agreement. “It is. But it’s social protocol now. I mean, usually when a shadowhunter comes looking for a downworlder, it usually means they think the downworlder did something wrong. It’s why Lillian comes for me. Being who I am and my status doesn’t help. My father puts a target on my back.”

Lena sighed. “That’s not fair. He’s not even around.”

“Believe me, if he were, I would be getting a lot of visits I don’t want,” Kara replied with a light laugh. “Like, ‘no, I don’t want to go to Edom with you.’”

“Why does he want you to go to Edom?” Lena asked, scrunching her eyebrows up. 

“He can’t rule Edom without my help,” Kara explained. “He needs my power, and he can’t take it by force because I’m stronger than him.”

“That’s amazing!” Lena gasped, straightening up to look at her. 

Kara looked down at her, cat eyes wide and startled. “Is it?”

“Of course.”

Kara relaxed back into the couch and snaked an arm around Lena. “Maybe to you it seems that way. To me, it’s just a burden.”

Lena frowned deeply and leaned forwards. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

Kara had to put her hand on Lena’s shoulder to keep her from running away. “Lena, I’m not upset,” she assured the young shadowhunter. “I can tell you’re overthinking it. If I weren’t so powerful I would have died, so it’s a gift and a curse.”

That seemed to do the trick. Lena looked back at Kara and leaned in slowly, shutting her eyes bringing her lips against Kara’s. The warlock pressed up against her eagerly, but it was clear that she was letting Lena set the pace as their lips danced against each other. Everything inside Lena felt peaceful, proof that peace between their people could be within reach someday. 


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Visitors

One thing Lionel knew for certain was that he was too old for this shit. Lockwood’s watch had led him straight to a church graveyard, which was fitting, Lionel supposed, because Lockwood was dead when he got there. Somebody had snapped his neck, and he now laid lifeless on the ground, head lolled too far to the side. There were burn marks around his eyes sockets, as if his eyes had been burnt out of him. 

“What did you do?” Lionel grumbled. 

A pentagram had been drawn on the ground, and Lionel could see where whatever demon Lockwood had called broke out of the protective circle. Since Lockwood was the only body, he had to assume that the other shadowhunter had been stupid enough to summon the demon on his own. He hadn’t even employed a warlock. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Lionel supposed, as he crouched down next to the body and pulled out his stele. He hated resorting to this rune. It was downright unnatural, going against the natural order of things, not to mention deeply disturbing. Still, Lionel didn’t have time for a full scale investigation. He pulled Lockwood’s shirt back to find a bare patch of skin and reached his with his stele to draw the necromancy rune. 

Suddenly, Lockwood sucked in a breath as life came rushing back into him. “Who’s there?” he demanded, heaving heavily. 

“It’s Lionel,” Lionel replied, watching Lockwood uncomfortably. 

The other shadowhunter reached out and gripped Lionel’s shoulder tightly. He tried to sit up, head lolling against his shoulder. “Lionel!” he exclaimed. “I can’t see! Something is crushing me!”

“You’re gonna be okay,” Lionel lied easily. “But first, I need you to tell me what you were doing here.”

Lockwood let out a choked laugh. “The Circle will rise again, brother.”

“What have you done?” Lionel demanded, a sense of dread welling up inside him. 

“What needed to be done,” Lockwood answered. “He’s coming!”

“Who is coming?”

Lockwood coughed. The necromancy rune was fading away. He didn’t have much time left. “Zor-El,” he whispered, then fell limp to the ground. The rune was gone, and Lockwood was dead again. 

And the world was in danger. 

* * *

Something was wrong. Kara could feel it the moment she walked through her penthouse door, though she couldn’t place her finger on it. She scanned the room. Everything seemed to be in place, so why did she feel so wrong. Reaching out with her magic, she tested the wards. For the most part, they held together, but there was a gap just big enough for someone else’s magic to slip through. 

“That’s impossible,” Kara murmured to herself. She closed the door behind her and headed straight for her bedroom. This wasn’t a robbery. This felt strangely personal, and she was almost certain that the culprit would have headed right for the most intimate, vulnerable place. 

Her hunch was right. When she entered the room and turned on the light, she spotted a little, black box resting carefully atop her pillow. Her hands only shook slightly as she grabbed it and opened the lid, completely unprepared for the sight that lay inside the box in front of her. 

They were cat eyes. Well, not exactly. They were human eyes, but they had been glamoured to look like cat eyes. 

The box fell from her grasp, clattering to floor. Kara used her magic to quickly portal it anywhere else. She wasn’t sure where it ended up, but it was probably at her Spain home. She would have to get her neighbor to go over there and incinerate it. 

“Hello, daughter.”

Kara whirled around to face that familiar voice. 

“No,” she replied, staring up at the familiar demon. He looked human (and actually a lot like her), but he had the telltale glowing, yellow cat eyes. “What idiot let you out of Edom?”

Zor-El smiled down at her in a chilling, Cheshire cat kind of way. “Didn’t you get my gift?”

“Never mind,” Kara grumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my favorite offspring,” Zor-El answered. His eyes gleamed as he narrowed them. “Is that illegal?”

“Yes, it is!” Kara protested, grabbing and pulling at her hair in frustration. The demon grinned, knowing that he’d gotten under her skin. “And I’m your only offspring, which is your own fault!”

The demon chuckled. It was a dark sound that made Kara’s heart drop down to her stomach. “That makes you my favorite.” 

“Well this might change your mind!” Kara yelled, baring her teeth like a rogue animal. She started to gather a portal in her hands. “I’m sending you back!”

With a flick of his wrist, Zor-El swept an icy wind through the room, and the beginnings of Kara’s portal dissipated. Kara grunted in annoyance while her father smirked. “Not this time, daughter dear,” he said. 

Kara dropped her hands and braced herself for more unpleasant conversation. Zor-El looked around the room, scowling. “This place reeks of shadowhunter!” he exclaimed. 

“Obviously not enough if you’re still here,” Kara replied bitterly. 

The demon stepped further into the room. “Still working with Lionel, I see,” he observed, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

“Yeah. What of it?” Kara demanded. 

Zor-El ignored her. “And there’s been another one. This doesn’t feel like Lionel. It’s similar but different I think.”

Kara schooled her face, trying not to give away the terror she felt at the thought of her father attacking Lena. “Was there a point in you coming here?” she asked. 

“You already know what I’m going to ask,” Zor-El replied, turning to face her. 

She did know. “The answer’s no.”

The demon sighed. “You’ve spent too long on this Earth, daughter. Here, you’re nothing but a peasant. With me, you’re royalty!”

A sudden, rushed knock on the door broke through the conversation. Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m busy!” she shouted. “Come back later!”

“Kara, it’s me!” Lena replied from the other side, much to Kara’s horror. “We need to talk!”

Zor-El’s eyes narrowed as he walked towards the door. He grinned like a predator ready to rip apart his prey. “Who’s your friend, Kara?” he asked, voice raspy sounding hungry. 

“None of your business,” Kara grit out through her teeth, then realized she’d made a mistake. 

The demon’s eyes lit up with interest. “I have a feeling they matter to you,” he said. “Perhaps I should let them in.” He flicked his wrist, and the door opens, revealing Lionel and Lena. 

Lionel moved first, grabbing the seraph blade strapped to his waist. “Sanvi,” he murmured, activating the blade’s heavenly power. He rushed towards Zor-El, who easily disarmed him and pinned him against the wall with another flick of his wrist. 

Before Lena could make a move to help her father, Kara stepped in between her and the demon. “Look, your fight is with me,” she said. “Leave the nephilim out of this.”

Zor-El raised an eyebrow. “Why should I?”

“Now you’re just getting on my nerves,” Kara grumbled. She created a ball of fire in her hand and prepared to launch it, but Zor-El was quick to extinguish it. 

“Who’s the girl, Kara?” the demon demanded. 

Lena closed the distance between them so she was standing next to Kara, glowing sword in hand. Kara tensed, waiting for Zor-El to strike. “Why do you all of a sudden want to play father?” she asked. 

“I don’t,” Zor-El answered.

“Then you don’t get to ask!” Kara snapped.

Zor-El glanced between the two of them. “Maybe I don’t have to,” he said. “I can see the way she looks at you. Really, Kara? A shadowhunter? You’re supposed to be better than this.”

He raised his hands threateningly towards Kara. Lena took a step forwards and raised her sword. “Don’t even think about touching her,” she warned. 

The demon smiled and clicked his tongue. “Oh Kara, you really have no taste.” He threw a magic fireball at Lena, who quickly deflected it with her sword. 

“Taste?” Kara sputtered. “What do you know about taste?” She stepped forwards to get back next to Lena, ready to end this and get her shadowhunter out of danger. 

Unfortunately, Lena seemed to have other ideas. She lunged forwards at Zor-El, ready to swipe at the demon from above. The demon in question, however, leered at her like Christmas had come early. He sidestepped Lena with inhuman speed and froze her in midair. 

“Enough toying around,” Zor-El decided. “I’ll take care of both of you right now.” He raised his hands, gathered a great ball of electricity, and shot it towards Lena. 

Kara’s heart nearly stopped. She dashed forwards, throwing up a magic shield of blue light to protect herself and Lena. The shield was rushed and sloppy, covering Lena, the target of Kara’s focus, but still leaving Kara somewhat exposed. The demonic lightning caught her in her forearms, causing her to cry out in pain as her skin blistered under the heat. 

“See what happens when you waste your magic protecting the enemy?” Zor-El asked, looking far too gleeful that he’d managed to get a hit on Kara. 

“Oh, go to Hell,” Kara grumbled. 

Lena, now free from Zor-El’s grip, turned to face him again. “Are you okay?” she asked Kara, not taking her eyes off the demon. 

“Never better,” Kara quipped, hoping to hide her fear. Summoning fire or a portal hadn’t worked, but her demon sire had just given her an idea. Using magic to create electricity was much harder and more dangerous, but it was also dangerous to him. She raised her palms out towards him and let loose a terrifying current. 

The electricity hit him directly in the face, causing the demon to fly backwards into the wall. He crumpled into a pile on the floor before pushing himself back up and smiling sadistically. “See, this is why you’re my favorite,” he said. “You make it a challenge. You may have wounded me now, but I’ll be back for you dear daughter.”

Before Kara could react, he waved his hand and disappeared into the shadows, off to Lilith-knows-where. “Asshole,” Kara grumbled, then turned to check on Lena and Lionel, the latter of whom had managed to drag himself off of the floor with Lena’s help. “Are you two alright?” Kara asked. 

“Nothing a quick iratze can’t heal,” Lionel replied with a pained grin, holding his ribcage. “Lena, sweetie, would you?”

Lena nodded. She pulled the hem of his shirt up and traced an iratze rune over her father’s bruised side. The rune burned bright against his skin, and the bruising faded away. The older shadowhunter visibly relaxed, and Lena left his side to check on Kara. 

“I’m unharmed, thanks to you,” the youngest Luthor said. “Let me look at you.” She took the warlock’s hands in her own and examined her arms, gasping. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s fine,” Kara assured her, though now that the adrenaline of the fight had worn off, her forearms burned like Edomfire. She pulled one hand out of Lena’s grip and held it over her burned skin. She tried to summon her healing, blue light, but she couldn’t reach it. “Well, it will be,” she amended. “I’m just going to need some help.”

“What do you need?” Lena asked, green eyes piercing right through to her soul. 

“Get my phone and call Nia,” Kara instructed. 

Lena nodded in understanding, then led Kara to her couch to sit. She retrieved Kara’s phone from the bedroom and dialed Nia from the contact list. 

“Kara, what do you need?” the other warlock answered, sounding a bit exasperated. “I’m really busy here.”

“It’s Lena, actually,” the young shadowhunter replied awkwardly. “Kara’s hurt. Can you come to her penthouse?”

“Lilith damn it,” Nia swore softly. “Just give me a minute to slip away.”

Nia hung up, and Lena went to sit next to Kara. “She’s coming,” she said. She reached up to place the back of her hand against Kara’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. That’s a good sign.”

“You don’t need to worry,” Kara mumbled. “Nia will fix it.”

Lena frowned. “Well in the meantime, I’m going to make sure it doesn’t get worse, because it already looks pretty bad.”

Kara sighed and leaned back against the couch. Lionel left to check the perimeter, leaving the two of them alone. The warlock looked down at her charred arms. “Does it?” she questioned. “I think I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t make me worry less!” Lena replied, sounding almost offended. “That does the opposite.”

Why did she care so much? Kara couldn’t figure it out. Didn’t Lena know she was one of the most powerful warlocks on the planet? “I’m sorry,” Kara quickly said. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just, no one ever cares this much.” At that, Lena’s eyes got this sad look that Kara couldn’t bear to see. “It’s alright. Nia will fix it easily.”

“Be quiet and let me take care of you,” Lena responded, her frown deepening. 

“Okay,” Kara said, her voice sounding very small. The truth was, she felt small under Lena’s caring gaze. Or perhaps small wasn’t the right word. She felt warm and cared for and so, so vulnerable. It was nice, but it was also too much for her. She felt like she was suffocating. Time to deflect. “That was one of my favorite jackets too.” 

Lena hung her head in defeat as Kara picked at the burnt, fraying edges of her just more than elbow-length sleeves. “That’s not even going to be a hard fix for you!”

Kara shrugged. “I know, but still.”

Again, Lena looked at her with those green eyes that saw way too much. “Are you going to be okay?” she asked. 

Hadn’t they already established that? “Of course, angel. It’s just a flesh wound.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Oh. Kara swallowed back a heavy lump in her throat. “It doesn’t bother me that he’s my father,” Kara replied, though she felt like she was lying. “He’s nothing but a sperm donor to me, and a monster.”

Just then, a blue light filled the room, and Nia stumbled through a portal. “I’m here,” she announced. “Kara, what did you do to yourself this time?” she asked, eyeing Kara suspiciously. 

“Why assume it’s me?” Kara grumbled, holding her arms out. 

Nia blanched. “Who did that to you? I haven’t seen you this hurt in a long time.”

Kara decided there was no point in beating around the bush. “My father.” 

The other warlock fell silent, looking down at Kara fearfully. “He’s back?” Kara nodded, and Nia sat down on her other side. “Hold still,” she instructed. “How did he get here?”

“Some idiot shadowhunter named Lockwood,” Lena replied, her voice trembling from rage. 

Wow, she was angry. Kara didn’t think she’d ever seen a shadowhunter so angry at their own kind. Even when they spoke of the Circle, they generally remained calm and impassive. But not Lena. She wore her heart on her sleeve and wasn’t ashamed of it. 

Nia knelt in front of Kara and took her damaged arms in her hands. A gentle blue light surrounded them, and soon the burn marks had been turned back into fresh, healthy skin. “You’ve depleted your magical core,” Nia informed her. “Stay seated. I’m gonna whip you up a potion.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Kara said. It was sweet of her friend to worry, but she was fine. 

“But I’m gonna,” Nia replied, walking off. 

Meanwhile, Lena started fluffing up a pillow on the couch. Kara watched her with curiosity until Lena set the pillow down and began pushing gently on Kara’s shoulders. “Lay down,” she instructed. 

Caught completely off guard, Kara obeyed. She was at a loss for words as Lena found a blanket and draped it over her. The words ‘be quiet and let me take care of you’ were still buzzing around her head. “Really, angel, I’m fine,” Kara protested. “I’ve survived much worse.”

The scowl Lena sent her was enough to make Kara shrink back against the pillow. “You just got attacked by a demon,” she reminded her. “Let me worry about you.”

Kara sighed, but she didn’t disagree. As she waited for Nia to come back, Lena examined her arms. “Nia’s the best healer, angel,” Kara said. “There’s no need to inspect her work.”

“It’s amazing,” Lena replied. Whatever Kara had been expecting, it definitely wasn't that. “It was so bad, and now it’s like a baby’s skin.” She ran her calloused, shadowhunter hands up and down the warlock’s forearms. “Soft.”

Kara could feel her cheeks heating up. Was she actually blushing? That never happened to her. “A baby?” she scoffed. “I am an all-powerful 800 year old warlock!”

“No you are not,” Nia grumbled as she reentered the room, rolling her eyes. She held out a mug to Kara. “Drink,” she demanded. 

Nia could get a little scary when she was mad, so Kara took the mug and poured it down her throat, suppressing a shudder at the bitter taste. “Happy?” Kara asked as she handed the mug back to Nia. 

“Yes,” the other warlock replied. She turned to address Lena. “Now, she needs plenty of food and rest, but she’ll be fine. I’ve summoned some ramen in the kitchen for her to eat. I’m going to leave her to your capable hands now. My patients need me.” 

Once Nia had left through a portal, Kara began to push herself up off the couch. A glare from Lena stopped her dead in her tracks. “Where do you think you’re going?” the shadowhunter asked. 

“To get the food?” Kara answered, though it sounded more like a question. 

“Stay,” Lena ordered. “I’ll get it for you.”

Kara really had no choice but to listen. Some odd feeling was stirring in her stomach as she watched Lena go to the kitchen. Vulnerability, that was it again. She felt incredibly vulnerable having Lena look at her with those warm, caring eyes. It felt like her armor had just been ripped right open. 

Lena returned with a steaming bowl and sat next to Kara. The young shadowhunter gathered some noodles around the spoon and held it out to her. Kara raised an eyebrow. “You know I can feed myself, right?” she asked. She raised her arm to grab the spoon from Lena, but a shock ran down her limb like an aftershock of the demon’s electricity. She let it drop and opened her mouth, letting Lena spoon the food in. “You really don’t have to do this,” she said, mouth full. 

“I know,” Lena answered softly. “But I want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now shut up and eat.” 

Kara snorted. “Bossy. I’m kinda into it.”

Just then, the door opened, and Lionel invited himself back into the penthouse. “No sign of him or any other demon,” he said, then gave Kara a strange look. “I went to check the perimeter, and you’re being fed ramen?”

“It was Nia’s idea,” Kara began, feeling her cheeks flush up again. 

“She blew out her magical core,” Lena said, giving Lionel a look as if she dared him to question her. Apparently that look worked on more than just Kara because he backed off. 

“I’ll be back to normal in a few days,” Kara told him. “Nothing to worry about.”

Lionel nodded and sent a nervous look to his daughter. “Lena, my little Irish rose, do you want to give Kara some breathing room?”

“She’s just worried,” Kara said quickly, hoping to keep Lena from shouting at the man. “She’s fine. Really.”

The older shadowhunter looked back and forth between them. “Alright,” he relented. “If you’re sure, then I’m going to head back to the Institute. Lena?”

“I’m going to stay here,” Lena decided. “In case the demon comes back while Kara’s still recovering.”

Once Lionel left, Lena resumed feeding Kara. The warlock stayed quiet until the food was gone. Truthfully, she was feeling much better, not that she was ever going to let Nia have the satisfaction of knowing that. Lena sat besides Kara, moving her bangs aside and feeling her forehead again. “Angel, why are you so worried?” Kara asked. 

“Because I’ve fought a lot of demons in my time, and I’ve never seen what I saw tonight,” Lena answered, her voice quivering slightly. “I could smell the electricity roasting you. And what’s worse is, I can’t draw a healing rune on you because those only work on shadowhunters. It would kill you. I’m helpless.”

“You’re not helpless,” Kara argued, frowning. “I’m really glad you were here tonight to back me up.”

Lena nodded. “I’m glad I was here too,” she replied. “I think knowing he was your father scared me.”

“Oh it’s not like he’s the first parent who’s tried to kill me,” Kara mumbled. 

As Lena paled, Kara abruptly remembered that she didn’t know that story. In fact, almost nobody did. Maybe the magical depletion was affecting her more than she thought. “What?” Lena gasped. 

Kara considered telling her, but an anxious feeling buzzed in her stomach. She couldn’t; not while she was already feeling so vulnerable. “That’s a story for later,” she said. 

Lena frowned. “Alright, but I’m only not pushing because you need your rest.”

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Kara decided to speak again. “It’s late. I’m going to change into something more comfortable. You’re welcome to share the bed if you’d like. It’s large and comfy, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to sleep on the couch.”

“Ok,” Lena replied with a nod. She stood out of the way, and Kara pushed herself up onto shaky feet. Lena placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and she was grateful. Without the adrenaline surging through her veins, she was really feeling the effects of blowing out her powers to fight and create electrical currents the strength of Lilith damned lightning. Why did demons always have to play dirty? Oh yeah, because they’re soulless monsters. 

When they got to Kara’s bedroom, Lena respectfully turned away while Kara changed into an old Beatles T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. She moved to bed and practically collapsed against the soft sheets. 

Lena kicked off her boots and laid them with her sword next to the bed. She climbed in and sat next to Kara, leaning up against the bed frame. “Not that I don’t love those tight shadowhunter pants,” Kara said. “But are you sure you don’t want something more comfortable if you’re going to be sleeping here?”

The shadowhunter flushed bright red. “I, uh, I don’t have anything else.”

Kara gestured to the drawer beside the bed. “Take your pick,” she offered. “They should fit you well enough.”

Nodding, Lena climbed back out again and went to the drawer. After fishing around for a minute, she pulled out some green polka dot pants. Without warning, she slipped her pants off in front of Kara and put the new ones on. Kara glanced away, blushing furiously. After some more rustling, Lena returned to bed, also wearing one of Kara’s old T-shirts. 

“How does it feel?” Kara asked. 

“A little loose,” Lena answered. “But nice.”

Kara pulled back the blanket and patted the mattress. Lena took the invitation and slid in, laying her head against the pillow as Kara covered her back up. “Kara?” she asked, her voice sounding so small and vulnerable.

“Yes, angel?”

Lena shifted, laying on her side to face Kara. “Am I your girlfriend?” she asked, whispering. 

Out of everything the shadowhunter could have said, Kara was not expecting that. It was fast, yet it felt right. “Do you want to be?”

“Yeah,” Lena whispered with a slight nod. 

“Then yes, angel,” Kara answered. “You’re my girlfriend. As long as I get to be yours.”

Lena giggled. “Isn’t that how it works?”

Kara just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her nose. “You’re cute.” Lena blushed. “And brave. Lillian would be furious.”

“I don’t care what she thinks,” Lena replied, her eyes darkening. Kara frowned, wishing she could take it back and have her happy Lena again. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara replied. “I should have known better than to bring her up.”

“It’s alright,” Lena said. “You know for so long, all I wanted was her approval. I thought if I could just be a better shadowhunter that it might make her love me. It was Lex who talked to me and made me realize that she just doesn’t feel love like you and I do, and that’s not my fault. If I can just love myself, then that’s enough.”

A pang of sadness for young Lena gripped Kara’s heart. “I-” she started, but she wasn’t sure how to continue. I love you? I’m sorry? “I’m proud of you,” she settled on saying. 

Lena smiled brightly at her, that kind of smile that was reserved only for her, Kara had realized. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Sometimes it was just too much the way Lena looked at her. 

“I should get some sleep,” Kara continued. “Replenishing my magical core and all.”

“Ok,” Lena responded. “I think I love you,” she added, so softly that Kara thought she might have imagined it.

Before she could ask, a loud banging noise echoed from outside the penthouse. Kara groaned. “My wards are down. Who knows which asshole is trying to take advantage of this situation.”

The next sound could only be the door being kicked in. Lena leaped to her feet snd grabbed her sword. Whoever had decided to break in was about to regret it. 

“LENA LUTHOR!”

It was Lena’s turn to groan as soon as she recognized Lillian’s voice. “For Lilith’s sake,” she scoffed, earning a chuckle from Kara at her use of warlock slang. She moved to the doorway, sword in defensive position in front of her. Sure enough, Lillian came storming down the halls. 

“What by the Angel do you think you’re doing?” Lillian demanded. “And why are pointing that sword at me?”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t Dad tell you? I’m on lookout for a very dangerous demon. The Clave would approve.”

Lillian drew back her lip and snarled. “Don’t you dare take that tone with me,” she threatened. 

“Lillian,” Kara said, cutting straight through the tension. “Come to arrest me again? You owe me another door, by the way. How many of my doors have you broken now?”

The older shadowhunter straightened her posture. “I’m only here for my daughter. I’m taking her home.”

Lifting her sword slightly to point at Lillian’s neck, Lena said, “And I told you, I’m on lookout for an Angel damned Greater Demon. You will not interfere with my mission.” 

Lillian just glared harder. “Don’t think for a moment I’m letting you stay with her.”

Lena took a step closer, sword still raised. “I’m not asking for permission.” 

“It was better when you didn’t date,” Lillian sneered. 

“Nobody asked you,” Lena replied, unamused. 

Lillian turned her burning glare to Kara, still laying in bed. “You’re a thorn in my side,” she complained

“And you’re a pain in my ass,” Kara snapped back. “For as long as I can remember you being alive. Now normally I would just shove you through a portal, but unfortunately I can’t right now.”

The older shadowhunter turned back to Lena. “You’re coming home with me.”

“No,” Lena replied firmly. “I’m staying here on lookout for a Greater Demon and taking care of my girlfriend whom I’m falling in love with.”

Kara nearly choked on her own saliva. There was no mistaking it this time. “L-love?” she stuttered. 

Lillian just rolled her eyes. “You can’t love her. She’s an abomination.”

The adamas of Lena’s sword pressed against Lillian’s throat. Lena narrowed her eyes. “Get. Out.”

A fearful glint shone from Lillian’s eyes. “I’ll back down for now, but only because we need her to put her father back where he belongs. Unfortunately, she won't be joining him.” 

“Then leave,” Lena spat out. 

With as much dignity as she could muster, Lillian backed away from the sword and turned on her heel. Lena remained still for a moment, still holding the sword out in front of her. Her breathing came in heavy and her heart was pounding from excess adrenaline. Her body had been ready for a fight, but she was safe now. She returned the sword to the bedside and climbed back in next to Kara. 

“Oh good, she’s gone,” Kara said with a weak laugh. “That was pretty badass, not gonna lie.”

“I had to protect you,” Lena replied. She remembered something her father had told her. Shadowhunters loved once and deeply, and when they found the one, they knew it. “I meant it. I’m falling in love with you. No, I do love you. I know it’s early, so you don’t have to say it back, but I’m a shadowhunter. We fall fast and hard.”

Kara looked like she was about to cry. She had that crinkle in her forehead. “If I’m honest, I’ve never really had anyone tell me that. I’m not sure I actually deserve it.”

Lena propped herself up onto one elbow and reached out to caress Kara’s face. “You deserve it. Of course you do. “You are brave and kind and beautiful, and you deserve to have someone love you heart and soul.”

A few tears spilled over Kara’s eyes, and her lips trembled. “It’s hard to believe that,” she admitted. 

“Then I’ll make you believe.” Lena leaned forward and kissed her trembling lips, long and slow until the warlock stopped shaking. 

“Um, well, I love you too,” Kara replied. 

Lena kissed her gently again then cuddled up to her side. Her warlock was warm and safe, and it wasn’t long before she fell asleep. 

* * *

When Kara awoke that morning, the other side of her bed was still warm, and she could smell food cooking from her kitchen. Since she could magically conjure food, no one had ever made her breakfast before. She smiled a sleepy smile and pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

Lena walked into the room, carrying two plates of pancakes and eggs. “Good morning,” she said softly, her voice still thick with sleep. She sat next to Kara and handed her one of the plates. 

“You made me breakfast?” Kara asked, grinning like a child. 

“I did,” Lena answered. “You’re still recovering.”

“You didn’t have to,” Kara said. 

“I know,” Lena replied. “But I wanted to.”

“Well, thank you.” Kara picked up the fork from her plate and dug into the pancakes. For a shadowhunter with limited culinary experience, these were really good. 

“You’re welcome,” Lena said, and she began to eat from her eggs. “Once you’re recovered, we’ll figure out how to deal with your father.”

“It won’t be easy,” Kara warned. “He’s been around since the beginning of time, and he knows all the shadowhunter tricks. I can’t believe somebody was stupid enough to summon him.”

Lena’s face darkened. “Ben Lockwood. He was a member of the Circle. When my dad asked him why he summoned your father, he just said that the Circle will rise again.”

Kara scrunched her face up. “That doesn’t make any sense,” she said. “But I don’t like the way that sounds. Whatever my father has planned is not aligned with whatever Lockwood’s plan was. I can guarantee that. It’s going to be bad. Like, possibly apocalyptic bad.”

“Trying to scare me off?” Lena teased. 

With a sharp laugh, Kara replied, “As if I could scare the great Lena Luthor off. No. There is no one I’d rather have as backup, if you’re in of course.”

“I’m in,” Lena replied quickly. “Now finish eating. I worked hard on those.”

Kara smirked. “I like this bossy side of you,” she commented. Lena blushed, which was incredibly adorable. Kara loved that she could make her big, bad shadowhunter turn pink in the cheeks. Her life would never be the same now that Lena had come crashing into it, and Kara had a feeling that she was going to like it. 


End file.
